


I'm Scared, Mr. Stark

by cold_nights_summer_days



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Active Shooter, Angst, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentions of Gun Violence, POV Alternating, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a lot of it if were being honest, cant you tell?, no beta we die like men, please be careful loves dont read this if it will upset you, school shooting, somebody gets shot but its not graphic, thats my favourite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Peter Parker gets caught at school during an active shooter situation . . . He may have an astounding hero complex, but beneath all that, he's a teenager. A scared teenager.





	I'm Scared, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bucket_1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_1917/gifts).



> Heyyy!! Don't hate me, but I busted this out instead of working on the big project I'm supposed to start posting soon . . . Anyways, love you guys and stay safe around things that trigger you, so if this might do that to you, please don't read it. My hit count is nowhere near as important as your mental health, so if this isn't your cup of tea, check out what else I've got posted to find something better suited for you. Much love!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Bucket, this is your gift to celebrate our 100 day streak.

Peter’s heart raced as he tried to keep his breaths quiet. Try as he might, they still rattled harshly in his chest. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting against cool metal. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes and he wished to be anywhere but here, anywhere but here on the dirty locker room floor. Even when he heard the footsteps fade, Peter didn’t dare move.

That person in the school hallway walked with a purpose and a gun in hand. Peter didn’t have his phone, let alone his suit, on him right now because he had been on his way to the bathroom when he saw them. They must not have seen him, though, because he managed to duck into the locker room without being shot. 

Peter jumped when his watch, the one Tony had given him for Christmas, began vibrating softly. He didn’t have a chance to hang up before Tony’s voice echoed on the cement walls. He tried to muffle the speakers by covering them with his hand but it barely muffled the noise at all 

“Hey, kid, what’s going on? Karen messaged me saying your heartrate was above normal, like way above—” 

_Oh god, they’re gonna find me, they’re gonna find me._

“Please come get me.” Peter whispered. He finally found the volume button on the watch and turned it down until it was barely above silent. It didn’t matter how quiet it was, he would still be able to hear it anyway. 

“I thought you were at school, what’s got you so worked up?”

“I—I need you to come get me. Please,” 

“Peter, what’s going on? Why are you whispering?” 

“There’s a—there’s a shooter. At school. Here. ” Peter could hear a sudden scrambling at the other end of the line and several complaints. Peter would have guessed Tony was in a meeting if he could focus on anything other than pure fear coursing through is veins. 

“Where are you? Don’t try to play hero, okay? Stay where you are and do not put on the suit.” Tony tried to keep his voice strong for Peter’s sake, but he was worried. 

“I don’t even have it with me.” Peter said. And then, “I’m scared Mr. Stark.”

“I know this is scary, but I’ll be there in ten minutes okay? Stay on the line with me.” The sound of thrusters could be heard in the background and Peter was slightly reassured that his mentor was on his way. 

“I don’t want to die.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t talk like that. You’re not going to die today. Not ever, if I get my way.”

 

Tony was livid as he ran from the meeting room to the balcony of the tower. Who the fuck would go into a school full of _children_ and bring a _gun_? He was going to find out and he was going to shoot them himself. Beneath his anger, though, he was terrified. What if Peter got hurt? What if Peter _died_?

 _No, don’t think like that. Peter is_ not _going to die_. Tony forced himself to appear calm while he was on the phone with Peter. Him being freaked out would only freak Peter out more. But when Peter whispered, “I’m scared, Mr. Stark.”, Tony wanted to scream. Instead, he told FRIDAY to fly faster and hack into Midtown’s security feeds. The shooter was in the east hallway on the third floor. And, if the schematics he pulled up were to be trusted, close to a roof access point. 

Tony landed out front amidst a swarm of police. From the looks of it, they were discussing plans of action. Nobody had been sent in yet. 

“Mr. Stark, sir. You can’t go in there, it will make the situation escalate!” The nearest officer shouted.

“I’ll take care of it before that happens. I’ll be back.” He responded, leaving no time for the officer to argue when he took off and landed on the roof. He informed Peter of his arrival and told him to sit tight. Not that Tony expected him to move in this state, but still. He had to cover all the bases. 

“FRIDAY, scan for heat signatures.” FRIDAY did as requested and showed the results in the corner of Tony’s view. Tony saw the shooter lurking at the door of the nearest classroom.

“Thank you,” He said before breaking the lock on the access door and slipping down the staircase as quietly as he could in what was effectively a tin can. The shooter was still standing by the classroom. Tony wondered why the shooter was hesitating, but he was glad. It gave him enough time to fire his repulsor and knock him unconscious. After that he had FRIDAY inform the police of the shooters location and used Peter’s watch to find him in the locker room two floors below.

 

Peter flinched when the locker room door opened even though Tony warned him that he was coming. 

“Thank you,” Peter sobbed, throwing himself into his mentor’s arms and burying his head in his shoulder. Peter’s tears quickly soaked through the thin t-shirt Tony was wearing. 

“Anytime, kid. I’ll always be there when you need me,” Tony said softly. He hugged Peter close, relieved by the rise and fall of his chest. The kid’s breathing was still sporadic, but Tony would take that over dead any day. If only Tony had knocked on wood after saying that. 

He barely had time to think before he heard the gun shot behind him. Tony expected to feel pain blossoming somewhere on his body and was confused when he felt nothing. He didn’t have to worry about the second shooter; the suit had already taken care of him.  
When he looked at Peter, his heart sunk. 

A crimson flower was blossoming on his left shoulder as Peter stared at it in shock. He pressed his fingers against the wound, shock on his face when his hand came away bloody. He looked from his hand back to his mentor, eyebrows furrowed.

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Call an ambulance, FRIDAY! Peter, you’re gonna be fine.” Tony said reassuringly. He helped Peter to the ground and applied pressure to his injury. Peter simply stared at him as he did so. It was creepy, but it let Tony know he was alive. 

A few minutes later a medic came rushing into the room. It wasn’t one of the people already standing outside, though. Thankfully FRIDAY had called somebody on Tony’s payroll who was used to enhanced individuals. Read: Captain America.

The three of them rushed to the tower medbay. They had to work fast if they were going to remove the bullet before the tissue healed around it. Thankfully, the doctor managed and soon Peter was resting fitfully in his room. Tony sat in a chair he had dragged in next to the bed. He wanted to be there when Peter woke up.

 

“Hey,” Peter said, dazed. He was exhausted from the day he had but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep anymore. It played those moments in the hallway, before he managed to hide, on a loop. So when he woke up, he didn’t bother fighting it. 

“How’d you sleep?” Tony asked. May would be arriving soon to check on Peter, but they would both be staying at the tower that night. Shoulder injuries were nothing to be messed with, even to a kid with super-healing.

Peter shrugged, then winced. Tony laughed lightly. 

“Forget what happened already?”

“I wish.” Peter’s voice was wistful. They both knew Peter wouldn’t forget this event anytime soon, if at all. 

“Don’t forget May and I are here to help you, Peter. Whatever that means; you talking to us, us finding you a therapist you want to talk to.” Tony gave Peter a sad look before continuing. "These things don’t just go away, trust me, but there are things we can do to make this easier. You just tell me what it is and I’ll do it, okay?”

Peter nodded and tears pooled in his eyes. This time they were of gratitude, of relief, instead of fear or of pain. “Thank you. For helping me. Getting me out of there.” 

“Like I said, kid, Ill be there anytime you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! Also, don't forget to check out the rest of my works! Follow me on Instagram (cold.nights.summer.days) for updates on upcoming works and for a notification when I post. And if you want to scream with me about marvel, follow me on [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
